Who knows?
by Alrarf
Summary: it took place after ending. Naru finally came back, Mai happy for the fact SPR still there. Who would think that their story still not met their end yet? they met new people, found new fact, went hunting ghost(?), and Eugene revival!(?) (etc.). Well, who knows what will happen to them.
1. Their First Meeting

**1**

 **Sunday, 22 September**

 **10:00 am**

Hello! Mai here. It had been 2 month and a half after we found Eugene Davis's body and Naru finally got permission to stay at Japan (he went to England right after he found Eugene's body and got back to Japan in 1 month.)

Today too I walked with happy feeling to SPR office. I was happy that office still there.

Even though I still couldn't help but felt sad remember that Naru's twin, Eugene, already died and I couldn't see him anymore in my dream.

I was climbing up the stairs while humming happily.

"Hi Mai-Chan" Bou-san called my name from behind.

I turned around and looked at him."Hello Bou-san! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got called. Naru-chan said there is a new case" Bou-san answered me.

After that we climbed up the stairs together and got into the office excitedly(maybe I was the only one that feel excited though).

"Mai and Takigawa-san, you two sure take your time" Naru's cold voice was welcoming us two.

I looked around and found everyone already there and sat quietly on the sofa.

"Whoa! Full army!" Bou-san shouted loudly.

"You two, sit down too. I will explains about this case" Naru said with commanding tone.

I and Bou-san lazily did what Naru said.

"Okay, in this case we will have 2 Guest from Alveira School at Hokkaido." Naru said calmly.

"Where are they?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." Naru said as if that is natural for him.

The sound of bell ringing. Is it them?

I was standing up and walking toward the door. I opened the door and found a tall woman with black long hair was standing with big smile on her face. If i must put it blantly, she was beautiful and her eyes was so bright and cheerful.

"Aah~ you must be Taniyama Mai-san, right?" She said.

I looked up and still mesmerized seeing how beautiful she is.

"E..eh... Yes.. I am." I said and let her get in.

Naru stood up and walked to her. "Arakawa Reisha?" he asked.

The women that Naru call Arakawa Reisha Nodded.

"Oliver Davis? It is my pleasure to meet a genius Davis" Arakawa-san said with small smile.

After that they shook hand and I closed the door.

"Introduce yourself please" Naru said with respect.

"My name is Arakawa Reisha. Nice to meet you all" Arakawa-san said with formal tone and word.

After that everyone introduced themselves. Even though I felt like Arakawa-san already known our name.

"Arakawa-san, where is your friend?" I asked because before Naru said 'two guests'.

"He is still kind of busy. Maybe" she answered with hesitation.

"Eh?"

"Arakawa-san, can you please contact your friend? I will start explaining about this case when your friend came" Naru said with smile on his face(his eyes not smiling though).

"Okay big boss" she replied to Naru cold smile with childish smile.

I and Yasu-kun couldn't help but smile and looked at each other. (big boss is how they call Naru when they were joking in Yasu's school case.)

Arakawa-san took out her hand-phone and called her friend. I kind of feeling amazed when saw Arakawa-san's phone... It was so slim and not just that, it opened with fingerprint and voice check.

"Azure! Where are you?!" she talked to her friend via phone.

After that they talked for awhile and Arakawa-san took out something that look like marble and made it touches her phone.

After that she threw that-marble-like-thing to the floor.

Not long after that, that thing bursted out light. And slowly that light form a male figure it was just like 3d projectors.

"Hi" some voice came out from that thing. It made me and other(even Naru and Lin) shocked.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of busy. But maybe tomorrow I will go there" Said that person again.

"Azure, you forgot to introduce yourself" Arakawa-san said with small smile.

"Man... Sorry! My name is Aokawa Azure."

"A..ah okay.. Nice to meet you Aokawa-san." Naru said with disbelieving look.

"Okay, now please explain about this case" Aokawa-san said.

"You see... It is poltergeist case and in this case, it already meet all nine criteria."

I was shocked hear that. Even in Ayami case, it only met five criteria.

"A..."

"Don't talk Mai, I'm still not done" Naru said. I just wanted to ask something, Naru!

"And not just that. In this case, it happen in day and night. What is more, people around that place said they often saw ghost with scary look and sometime people get possessed." Naru continued his explanation.

"I see" Aokawa-san and Arakawa-san said together.

"Naru, where is that place?" I asked curiously. Naru didn't said where it is and it make me feel curious.

"Be happy Mai, we will go overseas." he mocked me.

"SO? Where is that place?" I Asked again furiously because Naru mocked me.

"One of Arakawa's family properties" Arakawa-san responded.

"Your house?!"

"Then you are our client?!"

"Naru, why you said she is an guest?"

"Calm down Mai" Naru tried to calming me.

"Let me explain. Actually, that place is just bought by my parents. They want to build building for New branch at New York. And just like Davis-san said, there are many things happen there. They will demolish that building in 2 months. Oh yeah, before, that building is a hotel. But that business already went down 10 years ago because the owner was murdered." Arakawa-san explained with a little more detail.

"Actually... I want to exorcise it with Azure but my parents said they won't let me go except if Davis's son, Oliver, come with me." She said with calm face.

"Your parents know my father or mother?" Naru asked that as If that he shocked know that fact.

"Yes. My parents was your parents colleagues. And they still contact and meet each other until now" Arakawa-san replied still with calm face.

"Oh ok... Then, when we will go?" I asked.

"Now"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it is a ghost hunt fanfic, but i kinda did a crossover between ghost hunt and my stories (Title: Remember) from wattpad. well, first i do not own Ghost Hunt and its Character, but i do own Remember and its character. i hope this caught your interest. i will be much happier if you want to give me some review.**

 **that is it, please enjoy!**


	2. Case 1 - 1

**2**

 **Sunday, 22 September**

 **10:50 am**

Now, I'm sitting in the high class jet.

Right after Arakawa-san said now, we drove to airport and got in to Arakawa-san's private jet.

And if you would like to know, this jet is really spacious and not just that, it is super comfortable too! I couldn't describe it how much it is feel comfy here.

Arakawa-san sat relaxed on long sofa. She took a nap quietly there.

"Naru how is your equipment?" I asked to Maru that in front of me.

"Arakawa-san said all of our equipment are in other plane." Naru replied. After replied to my question, Naru was leaning to his seat and start sleeping.

It was rare to see Naru sleeping like that, so defenseless.

"Mai, Mai, come here"

"Hm? What is wrong Bou-san?" i said after heard Bou-san called me.

"Just come here"

"Okay okay." I was walking to where Bou-san is.

There, Bou-san is eating together with Ayako, John, Yasu-kun and Masako.

"Wha... What are you doing?" I asked with small voice.

"Just sit and eat" Bou-san replied to me cheerfully.

Some butlers came and asked me what i want to eat.

"Ah.. Ok"

I asked for tempura and some other thing.

"What are ya all eating?" That was Arakawa-san voice. She was right behind me and now she put her hand on my shoulder.

"A..ah we are eating sushi" Bou-san replied.

"Ooh~ lemme join~" Arakawa-san said cheerfully

After that we all sat together and eating plus chit chated.

"Arakawa-san how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"17" she answered and ate sashimi hungrily.

"Ah, same like me and Masako then"

She nodded.

"Wha.. What is that? You are younger than me but you are taller than me?!" Bou-san said with disbelieve face.

Arakawa-san just laughed and continued eating.

"Just how tall are you?" Ayako asked

"hmm..."

"Around 189 i think" she said. God, she is so tall!

And after that we continued eat until full and talked until bored.

When we already arrived, Naru just awoke as well.

"How was your sleep?" Bou-san asked to Baru with smile on his face.

Naru just put on his poker face and not answering Bou-san.

After did this and that, we finally in the car and went to the location.(anyway, Arakawa-san is riding her motorcycle).

When we arrived at the location, I could feel bad feeling.

I looked at Masako and saw her almost fainted and looked so pale.

Arakawa-san too, look a little paler than before. But she regain her color in a minute.

"This place is ghost nest" Arakawa-san and Masako said together.

"You can see?" Naru asked to Arakawa-san.

"Ah, right you all still didn't know anything.."

"Okay, I will introduce myself and my other again" she said.

After that she looked like so focused.

"You see, Reiforte Arakawa is name for all of us, each one of us have another nickname to made it easier to call. All of us can PK and ESP because many reason." She started talking, or explaining.

"And my name is Reisha, one of my extra ability is i can control water better than others, it is may main element," Arakawa-san said and on her hand I could see ball that made from water.

"I am Raine, my main element is light" Arakawa-san said again as something bright appear as a ball on her hand.

Eh wait... She said she is Raine not Reisha?

Wha..? And not just that her sound is more feminine plus she is using "Atashi"?

And ball that on her hand is look like it made from light.

"Ma name is Zein, Ma main element is wind, just like ma freedom" she said again as she smiling and winked at me.

The ball on her hand change from light to something like wind that whirl.

Okay I'm confused.

"Wow" Bou-san said.

"Amazing" John said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ayako said with doubt tone.

"That was cool" Yasu-kun said.

"How can?" Masako said.

"You..." Lin said.

"..." Naru said nothing but he looked shocked. Maybe this is the first time his face gave in to his emotion and show it clearly enough.

"I can't understand" I said with dumb look(Naru usually say that is how i look).

"Ah.. Oh yeah I forgot to say But I almost like Naru. When I was a kid, I always make poltergeist" Arakawa-san said calmly.

"Almost...?" Lin asked still with disbelieve look.

"Yes, my poltergeist is stronger, i think," She answered with smile.

"Anyway, who is Raine and Zein?" I asked confused.

"My others" Arakawa-san smile kindly.

"Eh..?" I can't understand.

"How to say it... Ermm... It is almost like I have more than one soul in one body. Or something like that. I born with them, or you can say, i born with that potential," She tried to give explanation to me.

Hmm... I still can't understand though.

"Ah.. Lin... right?" She called someone I don't know.

"Are you calling me?" Lin look at her like how he usually look at me.

"Yep. Can you please teach me how to control shiki?" Arakawa-san asked with face that looked like she really need his help.

"You... Have shiki?" Lin replied with shocked face.

"Yes... I have it since 3 years ago but I still can't control it. At least I can't control it like you. Sometimes I feel like as if they don't respect me as master," She said as if having shiki is something usual.

"Fine, let's have talk later" Lin said and after that he and Naru walked toward building.

I followed them and other followed them too.

When we entered building, Masako looked paler than before.

"Are you okay?" Arakawa-san said with anxious face.

"Just a little too much. I can see many ghost here some of them kind of evil and some of them hold grudge. Many of them look like in pains. I can feel that, There are one... That is strong" Masako said.

"Oh... but not just one Hara-san, there is two. Maybe," Arakawa-san said with unsure smile.

"I don't know... But that one is too strong."

"Here," Arakawa-san gave Hara-san something like beads bracelet. It color was white. Eh, wait it wasn't white but blue or sky blue.

"Wear it. It can make you feel calmer and suppress negative aura." She smiled again.

Mayako used the bracelet that Arakawa-san gave. After that her face looked better than before.

"Arakawa-san, is there any room we can use here? And is there any blueprint?" Naru asked.

"Uhn. Actually this place already get cleaned by some robot. And I already get blueprint of this building from Mom."

"That is good. Can you please bring us there and give me that blueprint?"

"Ok" she replied to Naru and after that she walked to elevator and pressed up button.

We followed her. I didn't know this place still have electricity and water.

"For sleeping, You can use seventh floor because it is safe there and for base you can use second floor" She said while her forefinger press second and seventh.

"Davis-san and Lin-san please follow me and for the rest, please go up to seventh floor. I think Hara-san really need rest for awhile." Arakawa-san instructed us well.

Naru, Lin and Arakawa-san got out from elevator at second floor.

"Can I go with you?" I asked and before elevator door closed, I slipped out from there.

"Haha. You already followed us. Let's go Taniyama-san" Arakawa-san giggled and pulled my hand so I got closer.

"Hmph.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And... Here it is, Chapter 2 and where the case truly start huehe.**

 ***Atashi: just like "I" and usually used by girl if i am not wrong**

 **1\. Cause i didn't truly said it in the story, i will explain how Rei's personality differ from each other from how they use "I" in japanese. for Reisha, she usually used "Watashi" or "Watakushi". Raine usually use "Atashi" but sometimes uses "Watashi" when she talked to older one or someone she respect much. Zein or Zero usually use "Boku" or "Ore", she prefer using "Ore" though, and in some rare moments she used "Watakushi".**

 **2\. Maybe everyone still remember what "Shiki" are... so there is no need for me to explain, right? :p**

 **3\. "Lin look at her like how he usually look at me"** **could anyone guess how Lin looked at Mai? :o**

 **4\. Okay, the last before i'm saying something like "I do not own Ghost Hunt, but i do own Remember.", guess who hmph-ed in the end :o**

 **And that is it, for reminder, i do not own Ghost Hunt, but i do own Remember :)**


	3. Case 1 - 2

**3**

 **Sunday, 22 September**

 **05:30 pm**

I, Naru, Lin and Arakawa-san just done moved all equipment to the base.

First time I got in to the base, i got amazed by how spacious it is. There were two sofa that facing each other with table between them, work table with three chairs, kitchen set with bar table and its chair, two relaxes chair and shelves with some book.

Arakawa-san said that room was a room where owner and his wife lived. She said they lived here when hotel was still opened.

At first, I thought that room was a room where they died.

Fortunately it wasn't!

Arakawa-san said the owner murdered in the basement when they tried to run away.

"Arakawa-san! Do you want tea?" I asked with cheerful smile.

"Erm.. Please don't call me that. It is kind of... Difficult." She replied with bitter smile.

"Why?"

"Stuupiid" Naru muttered that in low volume. I knew and heard that he said that!

"Im not stupid!" I shouted at Naru with loud voice.

"Now now now, how about we, Ladies get something to eat first?" Arakawa-san said and winked at me.

"Hey! You can't leave your job just like that!" Naru yelled at her.

"Fine! Let's done our job and go out for eat, Mai" She said that and putted her hand on my shoulder again and got my body closer to her's.

"Naw, what is our job Davis Oliver-chan?" Arakawa-san looked like she made fun of Naru...

"Mai, Take temperature for each room. JUST Mai" Naru told me to do my usual job.

"Okay sir"

"Ups, here it is~" Arakawa-san throw something to Naru and Naru quickly catch it with his reflexes. What Arakawa-san throw is where I usually take record of temperature for each room.

"Now we're done! Let's go Mai" She said, pulled my hand, and took me out from base;

She brought me to seventh floor. She said we must invite others too.

She knocked one from ten room or so.

"Wait wait" from in there I could hear Ayako's voice.

Wow. It was the right room! I looked at her with amazed look. But I shifted my eyes before she realized my gaze.

Ayako opened the door and smiled, "Oh it is just you two. What's wrong?"

"Do you want to go have a dinner together?" I asked them with big smile.

"Of course," Ayako replied directly.

"Are you done with your job, Mai?" Masako came out from Ayako's behind.

"Yep, thanks to Arakawa-san" I answered.

"Okay ladies, let's eat! My treat" Arakawa-san said with big smile.

We walked to elevator together while chit-chatting a little. Got down to lobby and walked to street.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"Let's take a vote." Arakawa-san said

"Chinese, Japanese, Taiwanese, Korean, western restaurants or fast food?" She asked.

"Hmm... I want gyoza. So Chinese restaurant for me" Ayako was the one that choose first.

"I want western restaurant" Masako choosed western.

Hmm... What I want?

I wouldn't choose Japanese because I had sushi and others before in the plane. I wouldn't choose fast food too, it wasn't healthy. I thought that I want Meat bun... So it was Chinese, right? "I think I will vote for Chinese,"

"Okay we will go to super delicious Chinese Restaurant~!" Arakawa-san said cheerfully.

After that we followed Arakawa-san and finally we arrived on front of Chinese Restaurant that looking nice and comfy just from the exterior though.

"Reisha!" someone with chinese-look called Arakawa-san.

"Zein not Rei." Arakawa-san sticked out her tongue.

"Oh well I don't care that I was wrong!" that Chinese lady stuck out her tongue as well.

"My, my, my, you bring friends with you!"

"Sorry for my impoliteness! Come in, come in!" Chinese Lady said cheerfully.

"Zero, I forbid you from get into this restaurant!" She said when I and others except Arakawa-san already got into the restaurant.

"Tch, do you think who bring guest and money for your little restaurant?" Arakawa-san replied.

"Hehehe. Fine, come in"

Chinese lady lead us to empty table and took what we wanted to order

"Wait 10 minutes and I will be back and bring your food" Chinese lady winked at us and went to kitchen.

And exactly 10 minutes, she brought us food.

"Aira. I forgot to order some food to take away" Arakawa-san said.

"Sigh. Fine. What do you want to order?"

"3 gyoza, 3 fried noodles, 3 fried rices and 20 steamed buns." Arakawa-san ordered

"Drink?"

"Oh yeah. Please no meat. For drink I will buy it at convenience store"

"Fine" Chinese lady said and she went to kitchen again.

"Now, let's eat!" Arakawa-san said and she started to eat her noodle.

After half hour, we all already finished eat everything.

After Arakawa-san paid for meal and took what she ordered to take out, we walked back to haunted hotel(?).

"Jou-chan~ what did you get for me?" Bou-san was welcoming us with big smile.

"Chinese food!" I answered while appointed plastic bag that Arakawa-san hold.

"Thanks!" Bou-san said and after that he took the plastic bag from Arakawa-san.

"Arakawa-chan, what happen to your eyes? It changes color!" he said anxiously.

"Really? I don't realize that" Masako said while looking intently at Arakawa-san.

"Hmm... That is true if you look closely" Ayako said with serious face.

"Ah, ya are a good observer, Bou-san" Arakawa-san said with small smile.

Somehow, I felt that smile is different. I don't know what though.

"Hmm... I can't understand you, Arakawa-san" I said. I couldn't think anymore... It was just too complicated.

"Hmm... How about we go to base and talk there. I'm sure everyone else except girls are hungry" Arakawa-san walked toward the base.

She opened the door to base and sat on the sofa relaxedly.

Bou-san sat on sofa too and he took out everything from plastic bag.

"Well while you are explaining, I will eat" Bou-san was humming some song and opened one random box.

"Oh, Fried noodle! Itadakimasu!" after said that Bou-san start eating.

Lin opened some box and choose two from five that left and Yasu-kun took one of them. John was the last one that took it.

"Now let's talk" Arakawa-san said while her hand was taking out one steamed bun from paper bag.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru ordered me to make tea at time like this?!

He glared at me with demand eyes.

"Kay okay" i made tea because Naru forced me to(actually, this IS my job).

I walked to kitchen set and found there were many kitchen utensils there. I couldn't understand why there were complete kitchen set that still clean and free from dust here.

Yay, I found tool for brewing tea! I started make tea and poured it to empty cup(these cup is the one that we bought before when we were waiting for Eugene's body to be found).

I poured tea for everyone and brought it to table.

"Thanks Mai-chan" Bou-san thanked me and took his cup.

"Now let's start" Arakawa-san said and she started her explanation.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **-Me do not own Ghost Hunt and its character!**

 **-Please review or some suggestion, i need them huehe :o**


	4. Case 1 - 3

**4**

 **Sunday, 22 September**

 **07:00 pm**

"I have already introduced myself before. My name is Zein. I'm one of this body's owner."

"Me, Reisha, Raine, Fugey and Forrazaella for short Forra or Ella have one body but we have different souls. We live together in this body."

"It is easy to differentiate us actually. You can just see the eyes" she said while closing one of her eyes and touching it.

"Me, Zein, have a really dark brown eyes. For Rei, she have brown eyes and it is lighter than mine."

She inhaled and exhaled. After take a bite of a steamed bun, she started again.

"Raine have a yellowish brown. Forra have blue and ice-like eyes. And the last one, Fugey have Red, like blood or fire, Eyes"

"You can I ignore the last two because those two rarely appear," she said easily and calmly.

"So you are that person" Naru said. He still calm and no shocked trace on his face. Even if he did, his face didn't betray him there.

"Yes, I am THAT person." She replied and smiled at Naru and Lin.

"Now, I will explore this building first. Take your time to digest my explanation" Arakawa-san... No, Zein-san took one buns more and warped it up with paper.

And so, she walked out from the room.

"Huaah... That kind of amazing and complicates" Bou-san sighed and continued eating his noodle.

"Naru, is it okay to let her wander around alone?" I asked while staring at Naru directly.

"She ia stronger than you, Mai" Naru replied with cold face. Tch, I hate that expression.

"Naru, can you feel something weird?" Masako stared at floor while her hand playing with bracelet that Zein-san gave before.

"I can't" Naru just make himself busy with pile of paper and eat.

"I feel something from this bracelet..." Masako said with anxious face.

Naru suddenly stand up and walked toward Masako.

"Let me see," he asked for that bracelet.

Masako removed that bracelet from her wrist and gave it to Naru.

"..."

Huh? Naru was being quiet. Was there something wrong with that bracelet?

I just stood there and stared at Naru again. I thought everyone stared at Naru as well. Or for precisely, they stared at that bracelet.

"Monk you are familiar with prayer beads, right?" Naru asked with face that make me feel some bad feeling.

"Yes" Monk answered right away.

"Here, touch it" Naru said that and gave the bracelet to Bou-san.

"It is so strong..." Bou-san hold it and playing with it beads.

"Not just that... Every beads have something that have seal effect and maybe one from it functions is for controlling power" Bou-san analyze it properly.

"Lin! Is there possibility that of she doesn't use this her energy will be drained?" Naru asked anxiously

"Yes, there is"

"Then she'll be weak just like Naru before?" I asked. I really really felt something bad would happen.

"That is right..." Lin answered me and he looked like just realized something.

"This place is Ghost nest! And it is already dark. What if something bad happen to her?!" i shouted.

 _This is bad. This is bad,_ that thought replayed over and over in my mind.

"Mai, Masako and Yasuhara-san stay here"

"And for other disperse as groups" Naru ordered us quickly.

"I will join you all!" I shouted at Naru.

Naru looked at me and sighed.

"Fine... Monk with Mai, John with Priestess and me with Lin"

After that we got out from base and went searching for Arakawa-san(I still don't know how to call her).

I ran and ran in desperation. Bou-san followed me patiently.

"Bou-san! I think she is at lobby!" I said what crossed in my mind.

"Your intuition, huh? Let's follow it" Bou-san replied from behind and we ran to stairs near there, to lobby.

"There she is!" I could see many spirits gather around her. Right after I said that she fainted.

I and Bou-san ran toward her but we failed catch her because she was still quiet afar from us. And when we already close, I and Bou-san started chanting. But we got interrupted by fire. Yes, big fire! It surround Arakawa-san and I could see she stood up with smile that look evil for me.

What made me more amazed was Arakawa-san didn't get burned at all. That fire cleansed all spirits and they got exorcised easily. After that Arakawa-san walked away and passed us just like that.

We followed her and found that she just get back to the base. She walked in to the base and sat on relaxed chair. She didn't do anything else, just stared at ceiling with blank stare.

I informed Naru and Ayako that Arakawa-san already got back to the base. Not long after that everyone already assembled in the room.

"What the... We search like she will die and now she is here and relaxed like that?!" Ayako protested.

"Her.. Eyes.." John said with shocked face.

"Her eyes?" Yasu stood up and looked at Arakawa-san. Her eye is red like fire.

 _"Fugey eyes is red_ _,_ _just like blood or fire"_ that was what Zein-san said before. So this person is Fugey?

"Look like she won't move or talk." Bou-San stared at her and laughed.

"Well then i will throw all of this trash with Yasu" he said with smile.

"Haha fine, let's go." Yasu replied with small laugh.

And after that they collected all empty box and putted it in the plastic bag.

"So what is left is 18 steamed buns and 1 box fried noodle" Yasu said and he putted those food on the kitchen set, near stove.

After that they walked out to thrown that plastic bag.

The sound of door knocked.

"Just come in" I shouted. I though that the one who knocked the door were Yasu and Bou-san.

"I'm sorry, is Fugey here?" someone that tall, like Lin, with blue hair opened the door and asking for.. Fugey?

"Azu..." Arakawa-san stood up and got close to blue haired man.

"Fugey... What happened to others?" He asked with anxious voice.

"They... They asleep. It happen so suddenly..." Arakawa-san hugged that man and He stroked her head gently. "I see..."

"Ups... Pardon me for being so impolite."

"Hahaha, that is ok. So you are Arakawa-san's friend? The one that came out from that stranger device? Aokawa Azure right?" Bou-san giggled from behind him.

So, he is Aokawa Azure-San... I couldn't recognize him(Naru : that is why you are stupid, Mai)

"Exactly. Now, pardon me. I must talk to Fugey" He replied politely

"Now, just talk here. We won't disturb you two" Yasu-kun smiled brightly.

"Hmm... Fine then..." Aokawa-san walked toward the chair where Arakawa-San Sat before

He sat there and Arakawa-san just stared at him.

"Hmm? Okay okay" Aokawa-san smiled kindly to Arakawa-san.

After that Arakawa-san sitting between his legs and leaning on his chest.

"Cough" Naru coughed in shock. His face kind of red(seriously he is blushing a little).

"Cough, cough. What your relationship?" Yasu-kun pretended to coughed and smirked.

"Friend?" Aokawa-san replied with unsure answer.

I stared at Arakawa-san. She just sat there and looked at ceiling like before. _She sure is a strange person_ _,_ I thought.

"Is friend usually do that?" Yasu-kun teased them.

"Yep yep aren't you two a lover? Just admit it bro" okay... Bou-san and Yasu-kun teased them.

"Fine... I and Fugey have that kind of relationship. Well, that is that," Aokawa-san smiled shyly

"How about others? I Thought there are five of them" I asked curiously.

"Azu.. is.. our lover... and friend..." Ara... No, Fugey-san said slowly by word.

After that we interrogated them until Naru angry and stoped us. " Just do your work" that was what Naru said

After that, those two just silent up and not talking.

"Fugey, your bracelet is lost one..."Suddenly Aokawa-san spoke up while his hand touching Fugey-san wrist gently.

"..." Fugey-san just stared at him silently.

"Is that so... So they are gone sleep because Zero?" He asked.

"..." She nodded.

"I see.. Where is Zella?"

"..." She just silently answer.

"Eh is that so? She is playing happily with Yuuki-Onna? Ice and snow huh? Such a good match" Aokawa-san giggled and Fugey-san smiled a little.

"Mai, stop stare at them" Naru scolding me.

"But they are cute." I replied while sticking out my tongue.

"That is true. Beside we doesn't have anything to do" Bou-san stick up with me.

"Then go back to your bed room!" Naru said angrily.

"Fine fine" After that we all went to seventh and got in to our bed room.

Ayako immediately went taking a bath.

"Mai" Masako called me.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think Naru get weirder lately?" She asked.

Naru? Weirder? I didn't really realize it.

"Really?"

"Yes... It just like he get more lively. That is good though" Masako smiled.

"You are right... And today he equipped dark blue for clothes. Maybe he already done mourned for his brother..." I said with small smile, It made me remember about Gene.

The sound of door knocked

"Come in" I said

"Excuse me, Sorry... How many bed is here?" It is Aokawa-san.

His head popped up a little and slowly he opened the door, just a little though.

"Just three" Masako answered Aokawa-san question.

"Oh thanks and sorry for get in just like that..." He said that and closed the door.

"Azu... Sleep..." That is Fugey-san's voice from outside.

"Where?"

"There, our room" she said. Wait... They sleep together?!

"Brak!" I opened the door too quickly and too powerfully.

"Ups... Hehe" I tried to laugh.

"What is wrong?" Aokawa-san looked at me with anxious eyes.

"You two sleep together?"

"I think so," He replied.

"Azu... Sleep... Quick..." Arakawa-san grabbed Aokawa-san clothes.

"Okay." He stroke her head gently.

"Excuse me, Taniyama-san," he said with small polite smile.

I just watched them went in to other room.

After that I went to sleep too because I already feel tired(even though my mind is in mess).

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt! But i do own Remember :o**

 **Huehe, sorry for late update(Much late...)**

 **maixnaruforever159 Said that Arakawa is confusing... is there any of you think so too? maybe i will make a brief explanation about her or something in next chapter or i will include it as extra chapter... please tell me what do you think about her, in which area she is confusing for you, etc. you can write it in Review or PM me directly!**

 **Thank you for those who following this story and already give me a review! I need more review, suggestion is welcomed too~**


	5. Case 1 - 4

**Ok.. it is been a long time since last update. sooo i wanna remake this case, but before that i will post all chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt /3**

* * *

 **5**

 **Monday, 23 September**

 **04:30 pm**

I open my eyes.

 _"Sigh, such a bad dream"_ that's first thing that I though when opened my eyes.

"What is wrong Mai?" Masako and Ayako looked at me with anxious face.

"Nothing... Just get some dream" I smiled.

"Hmm... What is your dream about?" Masako asked.

"It is not about this place. Just some dream about past" I still smiled.

 _"About Eugene..."_ I continued in my heart.

"If you are fine then it is fine. Just tell us when you feel bad" Ayako told me something like mother.

I nodded happily.

"Then you must go take a bath now. We're already done that" She said. And I went take a bath just like Ayako said.

This place is surprisingly still good for live. I even can use warm water plus there are no electricity and water that can't be used.

Even though I'm already done cleaning myself, I don't get put from shower. I just stand there and feel warm water.

"Naru... Why he said I like Eugene? Is he hate me? Why he thought that?" I mumbled to myself.

"Okay I must get out now." I said it to myself.

I get out from the shower and take my towels and dry my body.

After that I look at my reflections on the mirror. I can see scar from that accident.

"Mom..." I said while my hand touch where the scar is on my reflection amd I start to think of her

"Mai? Are you done?" Ayako's voice make me back to reality.

"Yep! Wait a sec!" I shouted back. After that I quickly put on my clothes.

I get out from the bathroom with big smile "Sorry I take bath for so long"

"Let's get some food to eat" Ayako's said with motherly smile.

I nodded quickly.

And so we get out from our bedroom just to see a shocking view.

Arakawa-san and Aokawa-san kissed in front of their room.

"Wow..." Bou-san that just get out from his room(right after our room) is shocked as well.

Aokawa-san take a look at us and after that he stop kiss Arakawa-san.

"Sorry... It must be a unsightly view for you all" he said and his face look like kind of red.

"Sigh... Azu-chan" Arakawa-san sighed.

"Raine... Sorry" Aokawa-san apologized to Arakawa-san.

"Seriously you aren't fair at all" Arakawa-san said furiously.

"Last night you and Fu-san sleeping together, and not just that you hug her too!" She continued.

Sound of door opened.

"Naru, Lin Morning" I greeted Naru that just get out from his room with Lin.

"What are you all doing here?" Naru asked.

"Naru, Lin Morning" I greeted Naru that just get out from his room with Lin.

"What are you all doing here?" Naru asked with emotionless face.

"Wow. Bishounen!" Arakawa-san or Raine-san said.

I take a peek at Aokawa-san. His face is just like Naru, no expression.

I don't know he is jealous or something. But just look at his face make me feel chill.

"Nevermind. Just start working" Naru said expressionless

"Yes. Let is" I said with small smile.

"Mai, you follow me and Lin."

"Aokawa-san and Arakawa-san will be in one team"

"Takigawa-san with Brown-san and Yasuhara-San, and Hara-san with Miyazuki-san" Naru divided us to four team.

Wait, I'm not waiting alone in the base? And what is more I'm going with Naru and Lin?

Hmm... Lately Naru getting weirder and weirder.

"Let's go Mai"

"Okay Naru" I answered and walk toward Naru and Lin.

Masako and Ayako were go down to fourth floor after Naru instructed them.

"This place..." Masako looked around slowly with pale face.

"What is wrong Masako?" Ayako asked anxiously. She can't help but feel anxious when saw Masako's face get more and more pale.

"I... I just feel bad in this building... Even though I'm fine sleeping in seventh floor, other floor is just make me feel bad." Masako replied.

"Must I try to purify this floor?" She asked again.

"No need. Naru just asked us to look around" she said and Masako walk slowly while look around.

"Sigh... That girl always so obedient to Naru" Ayako sighed and mumbled something.

"Ayako?" Masako called her. Her tone as if ask Ayako to walk faster.

"Yeah fine fine" Ayako replied with lazy tone.

Yasu, Bou-san and John were go down to fifth floor.

"Hey don't you think Naru get a bit weirder after he came back from England?" Bou-san said while look around. Even though he know it is useless because he can't see spirit like Masako.

"Now... You mentioned it. I think Naru always get cautious around Arakawa-san" Yasu said and he grinned weirdly.

"Do you get any Idea?" Bou-san asked him.

"Maybe Naru like Arakawa-san?" still grinned.

"Heee... Maybe you are right!" Bou-san grinned as well.

"Erm... I think Naru just doesn't like Arakawa-san..." suddenly John spoke up.

"Why he doesn't like her?" Yasu asked with confused face.

"Maybe because sometimes Arakawa-san do something that make him feel bad" John said with serious face.

"What she did?" now Bou-san show confused face too just like Yasu.

"Like... Embraced Mai-san?" John said slowly.

"She embraced Mai?!" Bou-san shouted shockedly.

"Maybe? When Mai slip out from the lift, she hold her hand and Naru hmph-ed. Maybe he was jealous" John said with smile.

"Whoa.. You really look around and have good ears!"

After that they talking about many things while looking around.

Finally, we finished check all floors in this building and I'm really tired because of Naru.

He just walk to fast! Lin too! They almost always leave me behind.

"Sigh... I'm tired" I sighed deeply.

"What is wrong Mai?" Bou-san asked curiously.

"Naru... He walk so fast that make me feel tired just for catch up with him" I answered and sat on the sofa beside Bou-san.

Bou-san patted my head and giggled "Poor Mai."

Naru stared at us and Bou-san smirked evilly. He still keep patted my head.

"Now. What do you think about this building's ghost?" Naru asked while looked away.

"I think the ghost is the killed owner" I said seriously.

"Then why their activity is getting more active in this past month? They died ten years ago. Right?" Aokawa-san asked with confused face.

"That is right..." Arakawa-san said seriously.

"I think I know one kind of things that make this place as home" She said so suddenly when we all were busy thinking.

"Really? What is that 'Thing'?" Naru said emotionless.

"Vampire"

"Bruagh!" Bou-san and Ayako fell hard.

"Va...Vampire?" Bou-san giggled and so Ayako.

"Are you kidding me?" Masako look like she want to laugh too.

"Yes, I'm serious. I thought so because I feel his presence" Arakawa-san replied without any angry sign on her face even though she was laughed by others.

"Now... Let's stop joking. Kay?" Bou-san still giggled and his hand on his stomach. As if his stomach hurt because he laughed.. No, giggled too much.

"Do you need prove?" Her face still normal and her smile look bright... Arakawa-san is tough.

"Yes, bring that vampire here" Naru said with a bit of impatient tone.

"Let's go Azu-chan"

And so Aokawa-san and Arakawa-san go out from the base.

Not long after that, maybe just around 10 minutes, I can hear someone voice from other side of the door.

"Seriously, why are YOU here?" that unknown voice said angrily.

"Tch, that is my question." Arakawa-san replied with unpleasant tone.

"Now now. Let's get in first" Aokawa-san tried to calm their fight.

And so the door opened and I can see the other person behind Arakawa-san.

"Nice place" The guy with blonde hair said while whistling. ((The one with italic is in English))

"Yeah thanks" Aokawa-san hurriedly replied before Arakawa-san opened her mouth.

"No delicious aura here. Oh wait that boy look delicious. Wait wait wait the man beside him not bad too." that man mumbled and smile. I can't understand what he said. He speak in English so fast.

"Stop. Do you think you can do as you want?" Arakawa-san said in English angrily.

"I'm hungry..." he said while touch his stomach.

"No food for bad kid that trespassing" Arakawa-san said with mocking tone.

"Can you two stop chatting and start?" Naru said with dangerous tone. He is angry.

"My name is Kreux Danfold Thesfos. From Thesfos Vampire Family" that man introduced himself elegantly.

"Thesfos Family?" Naru and Lin look shocked when heard that name.

"Yes, he is from that distinguished family," Arakawa-san said, "I think, you know about them too."

"What is wrong with that name?" Naru glared at me when I asked that.

"Baka. Thesfos is one of the family that have been a millionaire from long time and have good reputation for it product," Naru mocked me and explained about that thesfos thing.

"Oi Raine, gimme food will ya" Thesfos said while he was trying to get closer to Arakawa-san.

"Hey you, what is that thing actually?" Naru pointed at Arakawa-san and then he pointed at Thesfos while talking in English. Too bad he was talking too fast that make me can't understand it right.

"Well, just like I said, he is a vampire" Arakawa-san replied in English too.

"Arakawa-san, what do you mean with vampire? Does he suck blood?" Heard them talking in English irritated me. So I tried to make her explain to me about the man beside her.

"Wait a sec, I think Rei already woke up and she is better in explaining than me... so, I will change to her~" Arakawa-san said as her eyes look void and change color to brown in a blink.

"Hmm... Azure, gimme 'that' a bit. I wanted it too. And you, Kreux, follow us outside!" Arakawa-san said with serious tone.

"Sorry, excuse us for a minute or more" she smiled at me and nodded at Naru. Naru just lightly nod to replied her.

And so, they close the door. Bou-san smirked and look at Yasu. "Let's take a peek at them" he said playfully. "Yes, let's" Yasu answered as he touch his glasses with middle-finger.

Naru didn't say anything about their scheme. Ayako, John and Masako look at each other. Look like everyone except Naru and Lin will take a peek at them. Including me of course.

Slowly, Bou-san opened the door. Suddenly, the door opened widely and we can see Arakawa-san and Aokawa-san surrounded by light and kissed each other deeply.

I feel like seeing the light get into Arakawa-san's body from Aokawa-san's.

I stopped looking and divert my eyes to Naru. I saw Naru and Lin stared at those two with strange-emotionless but not-the-normal-their-expressionless expression.

"Hey... can't you stop and feed me? " Thesfos said impatiently. After around half minute, they stop kissing and blushed when see us stared at them intently.

"So..Sorry" those two said in sync. When saw Arakawa-san blushing, I thought that she is so different than before when we caught them kiss in front of their room.

So their personalities are different with each other... I think I understand now, I thought when realised their differences with each other.

"Now, my food, Rei" Thesfos said with a 150% impatient tone in his voice.

"Alright, alright" Arakawa-san replied to Thesfos's impatient voice with patient tone.

Thesfos mumbled about something that I didn't heard and kiss Arakawa-san's hand and just for 5 sec he licked it and said, "Thank you, delicious like always" to Arakawa-san with smile broadly.

"Can you explain now?" Naru said. His expression already back to the usual. Same for Lin.

Arakawa-san closed the door and make her way to the sofa with other two follow her behind. She sat as she like and looked at Aokawa-san that sat beside her.

"Like I said, Thesfos is a vampire. Maybe, Oliver will disagree with this. But yeah, in our organisations, this type of person called vampire. Because they consume something from human." She explained as Naru stared at her.

"Consume something from human? What kind of thing?" Ayako asked with confused face.

"Hmmm... Let's start from basic so it will be easy. Every human have energy, an Energy can produce what I usually called Aura. What you saw before is a transfer of energy in large quantities from Azure to me." She stopped for a while and continued because no one comment her.

"Thesfos is an Aura-Vampire. He ate aura. It can be from ghost, animal, plants or human. Human have an aura that better than others and as long as they have many energy, there is no harm at all. What is more, human cycle of energy happen everyday." She looked at Thesfos as if asking him to speak up.

"Well... we, Aura-Vampire can know which aura that looks good and satisfying us. For human, it is so random. The best after human is a pure ghost, not an evil one. Usually, after we consume their aura, they will be gone to the light. Because we consume their feeling about this world. After that, an animal is the third one. There is no differ for animal but we can't take much because animal contain low energy. The last is evil ghost, even though they are addictive and satisfying than animal and plants, we can feel their hate and resentment." Thesfos was explaining as if he got the message from Arakawa-san.

"So you didn't eat anything else?" Bou-san asked curiously

"No, of course I eat like normal. Aura is just for... err... something like dessert that can't be forgotten. If we didn't eat aura at least once a week, we feel so sick and else." Thesfos answered with small head-shake.

"Oh. So it is like that." The others nodded in understanding.

"Eh.. is there any difference with normal human?" After thinking deeply, I asked this with curious.

"Yep there is. Actually, you can said it is a mutation. Every vampire have long lifetime. Maybe around 300 years if not get any sickness and 150 years for have sickness. And they stay in their 25 years old appearance and when they died, their bodies get older by it own." Arakawa-san answered me with a kind smile as she look at me.

"Then what about you two?" Lin asked. Oh, so he is curious too. I thought those two know about these kind of things.

"Well, you can said we are kind of extraordinary human. Azure can produce unlimited energy, but he can't use it. Instead, he can transfer it. While, I have an ability to use my aura to do ESP and else and I have good body for that too, even though my energy is a lot than other and between me and Raine co we have own energy, sometimes I took energy from Azure when I kind of overused it or not rested properly." I flabbergasted with what she said. It is like... wow or amazing.

"I never heard that" Naru said with disbelieving look.

"Well, our organisations is shut our door quite tightly to others. But there is some exceptions." Azure replied dor Naru's comment.

"What kind of organisations?" This time I asked because I heard that word kind of often.

"Hmm... organisation for mutated and extraordinary for short" Arakawa answered.

"Is it ok to tell us this?" John-san keep calm even though his voice kind of... strange.

"No prob I think" Arakawa-san and Aokawa-san said in sync as they nodded lightly.

"Hmmm..." I shifted my eyes and stared at Naru that looks like still thinking. Suddenly, our eyes met each other. As that happen, i shifted my eyes again. Still, i felt he is staring at me. Maybe it is just my feeling.

Well, after that we had a quick breakfast (just some sandwich and tea) and start working. Although Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, and John not actually do something.


	6. Case 1 - 5

**6**

 **Monday, 23 September**

 **12:30 pm**

Finally it is lunch time. I felt much bored because nothing i should do and Naru just reading the report while sometime talk to Arakawa-san and didn't give me anything to do.

When i just want to yawn, someone make a loud noise with throwing something at the table. It is Arakawa-san.

"Let's have a lunch!" she said as she pulling Aokawa-san's hand.

"Just do a take out," Naru said without taking his eyes off from the documents he read.

"That is not healthy..., let's go out to eat!" Aokawa-san just standing up beside her as she revolt to Naru's word (that felt like a command).

Naru kept reading his document when he replied, "Then go by yourself". Then she smiled as she get nearer to Naru and chopped his head with her hand.

"Health is a first priority. Maybe Rei will just let it go, but i won't. Not that easily, Young master," her voice sounds cheerful and she smiled brightly too, but i feel some intensity from that.

"Hmm... so you are Zein," Naru said as she observing her, "... they do different," he said with small voice.

"So? Mr. Davis, what will you do?"

He smiled brightly and said, "Sorry Ms. Arakawa, but I'm in the middle researching about this building for your request, please don't do something that will waste my time".

"Oh my, I am sorry if I did disturbing you. But I think human's body needs nutrition to keep going, and humans need at least consume somthing for that. Don't you think it is inefficient if they got weaker because of nutritional lacks? " She replied and she walk to where Aokawa-san is, still at where he was before, and looking at us.

"How about you all? Want to go eat outside?" Arakawa-san said as she glanced at me.

"Mai, let's go eat? I bet you are hungry right now"

"I think I will take that offer," I said as I stand up and walk toward her and Aokawa-san.

"I'm glad you want to go," she said as she put her hand on my hip and pulls me closer to her and kiss my hair softly, "as I thought, you do smells nice and have nice proportion".

I blushed when she did that and got flustered as I said, "e-eh... I-I am not". I could hear Bou-san whistling and John's small "ehh..".

"How about others?" She said as she looking around.

One by one they get up and said, "I am going". Masako is the last one to do that as she keep glanced back at Naru and Lin that still sitting behind those work desk. Naru already stop reading his documents and looking at us, while Lin just staring at monitor.

"Hmm... guess they don't want to, let's go," Arakawa-san said. She still hold me like before and I could feel her gentle touch on my hip as I still blushed a little. Bou-san opened the door and go out, followed by others.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go?" She said lile she is provoking him. When she said that she change her position and hug me from behind, her hand wrapped around my neck and she put her chin on my head.

"..." and that successfully make others turned their heads and looking at us in weird silence.

"... I will go. Lin, stay here and keep watch" Naru said while turn his head and took a glance of Lin watching the monitor.

"Let's all go, I will leave an android here to keep watching the monitor and some robot to run around and detect if something is gone wrong" she said cherfully as she let me go from that position.

"... is that dependable?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay, Lin, let's go," Naru replied with small sigh.

"Yay, let's go!" Once again she put her hand on my shoulder.

Ah, but her other hand is holding Aokawa-san's hand tightly, I realized that when we get out from that room.

"Let's go to local restaurant!" She lead the way with me and Aokawa-san beside her, she already stop putting her hand on my shoulder though. And others following us closely behind.

Our grup moving in comfortable pace, at least for me. After some minutes walking without any certain direction, Arakawa-san stopped at small shop where some people hanging out, mostly they are already above fifty from my view.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can found delicious local restaurant here?" She smiled and talking in cheerful way.

"Ah, there is some nice seafood restaurant that I know, I can lead the way if you dont mind?" One of old man that already have a gray hair here and there replied to her in sociable tone. They talking in english and I just could catch one or two phrases.

"E-ehh... N-no, just give me a direction, that will be enough. I dont want to disturb your rest time" she talk fast and fluently.

"That's okay young lad, I dont really have anything to do anyway! Let's go!" That old man (that later I know named Kerry) said in super friendly way as he gulp down the last drop of his coffe and get up.

"Oh well, thank you!"

"By the way, can I ask about something while we walk?" She asked and she walked and stand beside him, left me and Aokawa-san behind.

"Well, sure, just ask me whatever you want!" He answered and saw us and laugh, "Haha! what a small youngsters group! Oh well, not every youngster love a big group, I think..."

"Hahaha! is that so? I think this group quite big and unique to both!" Arakawa-san laughed to and they start talking... fast enough that I can't really get it. Beside that, slowly, her English sounds has more accent, quite like other people here I think.

I took a peek at Naru behind, I could feel that he glaring at her with bad mood. Super bad mood.

"Young lad! Are you from around here?" Mr. Kerry asked so suddenly after they talking randomly.

"No, I am not. Ah but my parents just bought that old building".

"Ah! So your group is the one that people saw get in that haunted building!?" He asked again.

"E-eh! I-is that building really haunted? A-are you sure the one we are talkimg about is the buildimg that before is a hotel?" Aralawa-san looks so shocked and her tone is kinda staggering.

"Yes, in fact, I am one of many that ever saw weird things around that building! Ah, but I am not scared of course! Hahaha!" Mr. Kerry laughed loudly.

"Hee~ can you share your story with us?" She asked while smiling a little. And that old man just laughed and nodded.

"Then! How about you join us have a lunch? I will be the one that paying," Arakawa-san smoothly invited him... I think...?

"No, no, there is no need!" Mr. Kerry shoke his head a little.

"I insist sir! Besides, I just got something good yesterday and today we are going to celebrate it! I will be happy if you will join and let me pay for everything," she said, I think she tried to persuade him.

"Oh well, if you insisted, I take that offer then!" He replied and stop walking in front of old but still looks nice restaurant, "...and here we are!".

"Huwaa... What an ancient-looking restaurant!" She said with joking tone.

"Just say that it looks so old, young lad! Well, it is old tho!" Mr. Kerry laughing loudly again.

"You are loud as always Kerry...," said someone from behind that restaurant door. I guess it is a man, and his age is around Mr. Kerry... maybe.

"Oh! What is this younguns group doing following you? Did you kidnap them? That is a crime you know!" He said rudely.

"Hei hei hei! I brought a customer for you, Guss!" Mr. Kerry replied.

"Haha! I know, so, come in come in! Dont worry, although it is look old, the inside is being kept well by me!" Mr. Guss said.

And so, we get into that restaurant. Indeed, the inside looks better than I thought. Beside that, the furnish looks kinda new like just after renovated.

"Wow! This place looks so much comfortable!" Arakawa-san said frankly.

"Yeah, it does looks so nice... can we get a big room for all of us?" Aokawa-san said politely.

"Yes, yes, come here younguns!" He bring us to some corners with big rectangular table and quite many seats, maybe around 20 or so.

"Hey Kerry! Why you seat with them!?"

"This young lad invite me to eat lunch together while telling them a story about that building...," Mr. Kerry answered him while smiling.

"Oh that hotel! Maybe I shall join after I done cooking for you all! Haha!" He said and he gone with Aokawa-san.

"Okay, leave the things about food to Azure! How about you start your story, sir?" Arakawa-san said while we sit on the seats randomly. I sit on her right and she leave one seat on her left for Aokawa-san. Mr. Kerry himself sat on the seat across her. I dont know if it is a coincidental or something but our seat is right in the middle of this table. (And Naru+Lin are beside me...)

"I think that building is cursed... because many things happen there... if I should start the story from beginning, I must start from when I was a 10 year old's kid, around 50 years ago. At that time, the one who owned the building is an old man that known as grandpa Jim. He is popular throughout this neighborhood. Not just because his richness, but because he is a really really good men as well. But that time something weird happened. Grandpa Jim left the building and nowhere found... that building always popular as a hotel that have a variety in price and although it is like that, there are no unfairness in the treatment.

Anyway, let's back to Grandpa Jim... everyone around here worried over his weird disappearances. Even I and some of my friends always tried to search for him..."

"Why his disappearances is weird?"

"Ah, that was because his hotel is managed by him and he was quite famous as a person that serious with his job and didn't feel right if someone else do that management for him.

Well, no one found him in the end until one of his son came and asking us where his father gone to. Everyone just shook their head and said they didn't know. His son asked a help from everyone around here for searching his dad. Of coruse we helped him. And... mysteriously, we found him... in freezer at the hotel's kitchen and already died since god knows when.

One of many weird thing is, when we went to ask the kitchen's staff, we can't found any of them, nor the other staff and some lodger... we just realised that we never saw any of them these past days. After that the police involved. They search anywhere... and found their corpse, on the half done basement. No one know how that could happen or whether it was an accident or not. That case is closed 5 years after that.

10 years after that accident, Grandpa Jim's son come and live there for a while before re-opened the business... he said he felt like his dad want him to do that... the hotel become busy again like before... and that accident almost forgotten when the same things happen.

It is right 10 years after the son reopened the hotel. But this time it is kinda different. One day that hotel just became quiet. It is so sudden that make me felt that it is weird. If before we must search for them, this time we found them, their corpse, so fast... they were like a scattered bug... most of them is in basement and the only floor that free from the corpse is the highest one. Once again, no one knows what happened there, even police already tried their best to solve it... but they still must close the case 5 years later.

Slowly most of us start to forget about those hotels. And eight 10 years after the last one, a couple that introduce themself as the last one in grandpa Jim's small family came an once again reopened the hotels. They said at least they want to help grandpa Jim feel satisfied seeing the hotel do well."

"Eeh... is not that a stupid thing to do? Remembered that place already bring their family to mysterious way of dead?"

"I thought so too, but that couple just smiled weakly and said that somehow they must do that. Oh well, after that once again the hotel became crowded and full with costumer.

But, maybe you ever heard about this, 10 years ago that homicide happen. The one who did it was a real psycho I think. They killed everyone there in brutal way and if you could see that, the only thing you could remember is 'like a red carpet', maybe. Because the floor is totally painted with red blood and never dried. I think the police succeeded in capturing the one who did that...

And since then... some people claim they could see that buildimg painted in red and some ghost is lurking around..." and so he ended the story...

*gulp* I am gulping down my saliva as he ended the story, the food that already arrived in the middle story is already gone cold... or maybr that is just mine, cause I saw Arakawa-san(and others) eating it as she listening to the story. I took a peek at Arakawa-san's plate and Aokawa-san's, they already emptied it... I looking around, oh, it is just them.

Arakawa-san staring at Mr. Kerry as she asked, "then, you said you ever saw something from that building, what did you saw?".

"Haha! So you remembered that! Yes, I did see,sometimes, one of the room's light will be lighten up and some weird shadow reflected there... but it always gone after I stared at it for some minutes," he answered as he is laughing loudly.

"Hee... is that so..." she replied before she ordered more food.

"Oh my, young lad, you are eating well! I guess you like food here!" He said as he eating his food.

"Yeah! It is so delicious! I think I will order some more for take out hehe" she said with small laugh.

"Good! Youngsters must eat much!"

"Agreed! Anyway, anyone want more?" She looking at us with small smile.

Everyone shook their head readily. I did too. We hurriedly eat our food and can feel that our stomach is full enough, at least I felt so. But I think everyone agreed with that I felt cause Bou-san and Yasu-kun keep saying how full they are.

"Oh well... seeing you are all almost done, I will just do a take out..." she said as she ordered... many things. "Oh right! Do you have something I can eat while walking? Eh... That sounds nice... give me some then...," Mr. Guss and Arakawa-san talking about what food she order for take out... and for what she ate while walking?! I am kinda shocked.

After paying and saying good bye plus short chit-chat between Arakawa-san, Aokawa-san, Mr. Kerry, and Mr. Guss, we walking back to the building.


	7. Case 1 - 6

**Al: Finally... chapter 7..**

 **Rei: Why are you so lazy to upload...**

 **Raine: Yea Yea, i want you to hurriedly upload more chapter and let me show off my charm more!**

 **Zein: Raine... Anyway, go upload chap 8-12 as its already finished! *glared at Al***

 **Al: Okay... Later... Maybe... *hugs bolster***

 **Fugey: *pop her head from somewhere* "...Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not Al's..." *gone mysteriously***

* * *

 **7**

 **Monday, 23 September**

 **02:00 pm**

All the way back, Naru is in a bad mood and sometimes I could hear he grumbled about so much time that wasted just for lunch. Oh well, just ignore him... and as we walking back, Arakawa-san is walking with Aokawa-san, that carrying the food she bought, hand in hand while talk to him and eating something from the paper bag that floating on front of her, and in her hands when there is stranger passing by.

In the base, I sat down on the sofa, or throw myself to the sofa for more precise, and so the others. Except Naru and Lin that back to their 'workplace' and Arakawa-san and Aokawa-san that put the food at the kitchen and talking (or flirting?) privately there.

"Ugh... I am bored again now," some voice that I didn't know, said in English. Maybe because I just heard a long story in english, I could catch what was said and understand it fully. I looked at the voice-source and found Thesfos-san there. I forgot that he is here. No, I thought he is already gone somewhere...

"...why are you still here?" Arakawa-san asked with some glare thrown at him.

"I just want to be near my temporary-food-supplier," he answered and he licked his upper lip.

"... whatever".

"By the way Davis, here is the recorded of Kerry's story," she said with a small round things in her hand.

"That story could be just a story," Naru said coldly.

"But that story is true, why dont you tried search it if you really thought so".

"..." Naru gone quiet... before he said, "I will keep that recorder for one of the probable evidence".

"Ok I will make a copy for you," she took out her slim smartphone and other similar rounded things and type something or touch something. After some light between those round things gone, she gave it to Naru that staring at her.

"AH!" Suddenly Masako shouted, making us turn our heads and looking at her with questioning look. She looked confused and kinda like she sensed something weird.

"What is wrong, Masako?" Ayako asked anxiously.

"Uh... Maybe I saw it wrong...," she answered hesitantly.

"What did you see, Hara-san?" This time Naru asked with the same poker face.

"Ugh..." she rolling her eyes and looking at Arakawa-san. "I saw Arakawa-san getting in from that door and floating to near Aokawa-san..." she stop talking and peeking at Aokawa-san, "...they like communicating through gaze, after that she floating and she just getting into Arakawa-san's body," she added. And with that, everyone turned around and looking ay Arakawa-san.

"Hmm..? Oh, that was Rei. She just got back," she said nonchalantly.

"Eehh?" Somehow most of us making the same sounds in the same times. There is no need to say who keep quiet, right?

"Didn't Mai sometimes do something similar to that? Why are you so shocked?" She said while looking at us with question marks.

"...I did?" I asked back while my brain start searching for info.

"Yes you did. Out of body Experience or often shorten as OBE. You doesn't know that? What is inside that head?" Naru said like answered me and mocking me in the same time.

"I thought I was just having a dream..." I tried to explain myself.

"Some of them is dream, but you were doing OBE for many times I think... maybe you just didn't realize it..." Arakawa-san said with small smile.

"Anyway..." she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but stopped. Her eyes is not focused and kinda like blank. But in a second she blinked and her eyes changed color. To a lighter one.

"Ups... she fainted... Azure! We must make something for replacing the bracelet which she gave to Hara-san!" Arakawa-san said hurriedly as she walking fastly toward Aokawa-san and grab his hands.

"Okay... what do you bring?" He asked calmly.

"Let's go to a truck I brought here be-..." she stopped in the middle and thinking for a while. "I think I will bring it here, it is faster that way," she added.

Somehow everyone's eyes are on to them. They kept watching those two's movement. Arakawa-san and Aokawa-san sat on the bar style chair at the kitchen's area and hold each other hands tightly. Both closed their eyes and they looked like concentrated to the maximum.

I felt like there is a fresh aroma in the air, it is like... the smelt of atmosphere after a small shower rain that make the grasses and the soil wet and fresh. I don't know is that a right way to explain it though.

For a while, I was feeling like the air became warped. But that is just in short time, maybe just in few seconds. When that feelings gone, there is something placed on the kitchen bar near Arakawa-san. A box. After that, the fresh smells gone from the air. Both of them opened their eyes and looking at the box. After exchanging some glance between them, Arakawa-san nodded.

We all still in confused and shocked states that we just staring at them blankly. At least that is what I saw when I finally can regain my consciousness and asked, "what just happened?". Thesfos-san answered my question lightly, "that was a teleportation".

"Rei... I think you all still haven't got all of your energy back, moreover your body's one... why you didn't take much more from me...?" As he said that, Aokawa-san grip her hands. His hands was shaking.

"B-but... w-we thought it n-needs more... t-that," she said haltingly as her face getting red. Aokawa-san hastily took the box, pulled her hand, and left this room. I could hear he mutter something in language I don't know with low voice as he left.

"What... the...?" Bou-san still like he is daydreaming as he staring at the closed door.

"... hell just happened?" Yasu-kun continued Bou-san broken sentences.

I turned around and looking at Naru and Lin. Naru looked like he just shifting his eyes while Lin looked like he is not so focused with the monitor. Hmm... maybe those two got shocked too? Didn't expect that.

Azure brought Rei to near bedroom that he felt is empty and safe in that floor. As he opened the door, a little robot slipped in and cleaned up the room in super high speed. Just for a minute, that room looks cleaner and liveable. He lifted Rei and carry her to the big bed on the room's center. After that he sat and hug her tightly, some of his reason is to hide his red face.

"I am so sorry... For not realizing that...," he apologized with soft voice. Rei just replied with shaken head and put her hand around his back.

"What should I do...?" He asked.

Rei back off a little and staring at his blue calming eyes. She smiled as she remembered how much this person always have loved her and other with all he have and never being unfair. Maybe this time she will get a little cranky, she thought when she remembered about Raine. Azure was staring at her brown or more like dark hazel eyes as she smiling to herself. He played with her long black hair that already untied by him and the cute ties chosen by Raine already he threw to floor which is covered by white and soft rug.

Rei enjoyed Azure's gentle caress on her hair. She suddenly felt that Raine and Zero is there, near her in their deep consciousness. She took their hand and they become connected to each other. And then Fugey plus Forra are joining too. They coming out of nowhere and grab her arms. Rei smiling broadly.

"You seem happy, Ta taska (Hausa: 'My treasure')," Azure smiling and kiss her lips gently.

"Yes, Albastru (Romania: Blue, Azure), we are together and connected right now..., it's been so long," Rei kiss him back and some tears rolling down from her eyes as she closed it.

After that, they kiss deeply in long time. Their body's looked like glowing because of energy transfer. The aura from happy memories in that room rotated around them and make that room looked like it have some rainbow filter.

"How is it?" Azure asked as he stopped their long time kiss (?).

"A little more for each of us I think..." Rei answered after she checking at others inside.

"Hmm... my lady, how about one dance with me?" Azure said. He took Rei's right hand and kiss it lightly. Rei smiled an nodded.

They stood up and start dancing waltz with some kisses. They glow brightly again as the energi start transfered again. Although there are no music or other things, they dance as if they are in the ball with music played by pro. They enjoyed it every minutes that pass as they being close to each other.

"What are they doing, i wonder?" Bou-san said that with smirk on his face.

"Maybe they are doing something fun" Yasu-kun said with same smirk.

"Something fun with just two of them... im jealous," Bou-san hug himself as he said that.

"Is it cold? I can warmed you up, Takigawa-san" Yasu-kun grinned jockingly.

"No no no. Where is the charm if a guy that did that," Bou-san said while he is backing off a little from Yasu-kun.

"Don't be shy, i know you want me," He replied that in seductive aura. After that he hug Bou-san tightly. "See? It is warm," he added while purposely let out his pheromones.

"Huwaa! Nooo! My purity! I can't become a monk anymore" Bou-said in little girl manner.

"You two, shut up. Mai, tea!" Naru and his demand came...

"Okay boss," i said as i walked slowly to kitchen and brew a tea.

Bou-san and Yasu-kun giggled a little seeing Naru's crankiness. Masako and Ayako looking at each other and sometimes whispering. John is talking to Thesfos-san in english fastly. I can't hear what hr said clearly somehow. Oh well, the tea is done. I make my way to Naru's desk and place the cup near him and Lin. After that i walked to others and put theirs on the table.

"Masako, what are they doing and where are they?" I asked as i sat beside her.

"Hmm..., i don't know what they are doing but they are near here and i could feel them clearly," she answered.

"Eh... is that so. Is there anything that changed?" I asked again.

"..." she is being quiet, not answering my question. I tilted my head to the right as if asking her what is wrong

"Ah, sorry, i just feel that it is getting lighter as if some spirits already exorcised. And... the place where they are is like... full with something bright. I wonder what is that...," she answered while looking down.

"Hmm... Let's just wait for them and ask them," Ayako said.

We are lazily playing around and chatting between us. Drunk our tea until it's empty, annoy Naru a little, asking Thesfos-san to fly and many else we did because of bored. When Naru asking for more tea, the door opened and Arakawa-san with Aokawa-san entering the room. I felt like seeing some glow on her chest. The glow is pale and calming me just by saw it.

"Cough...What did you two just do?" Bou-san asked with big smirk on his face. He is ready teasing them to the end.

"Er... nothing much, i guess," Aokawa-san said unconvincedly with face that little red. Bou-san and Yasuhara throw a glance at each other. They are ready doing a interrogation.

"Is it really nothing? Or you just did 'something'?" Yasuhara said as he grinning.

"No-" Arakawa-san want to said something but halted by Naru, "stop joking around! Yasu, tomorrow you will go with Madoka".

"Okay!" Yasuhara replied as he saluted.

Because of Naru intervention, the interrogation put to stop. Just when i wanted to take a peek at those two, "Mai, tea!" Naru said. He was glaring at me as if saying: "do your work! Quick!". I looked at him and stick out my tongue. Then, i got up from sofa, took Naru's glass, and went to kitchen, making tea for Naru.

"Taniyama-san, can i have two cups of tea?" Aokawa-san sat at the bar style chair with Arakawa-san beside him.

"Sure. Are you okay with usual one?" I smiled to them and that necklace caught my sight again. I wonder what is that.

"I'm okay with anything," Arakawa-san said with small smile as she caught me looking at her necklace.

"H-hahaha... okay," and i got flustered because she caught me. Hehehe.

"Hmm... here you go!" I pour their tea in some cup there and Naru's on his glass that bought on the case before.

"Thank you," they replied in sync. I giggled whilst putting Naru's glass on trays. I left the kitchen are and went to put that glass on his table.

"... Thanks," i heard he muttered in small volume. I stared at him in reply as if asking is there something wrong. He turned his head and looking at me, "what?". I stepped back and shook my head lightly with small smirk. Then i go back to kitchen area still with the same smile. So even Naru could say thanks, i thought as i put the tray on where it was. Once again i saw that glow on Arakawa-san's necklace and looking at it.

"Arakawa-san, what is that glow from your necklace?" I decided to ask.

"Hmm..? You can see it? I thought the glow already gone...," she took out the necklace from the under of her shirt. Now the glow look brighter than before.

"You see, yesterday Zain gave one of our bracelet. So, just now we made other one. Usually, after it was done, it would emit some light. And that is what you see now, but i thought the light is not visible to normal eyes anymore right now...," she explained it in perceptible way.

"Hee... is that so... why you didn't make a bracelet again?" I looked at the soft blue colored pendant that emit dim pale blue light as if i wanted to touch it.

"Hmm... usually we will made bracelet instead, but this time pendant is better," she scratch her cheek although nothing is there.

"Why is it better?" I asked again like a curious lil' kid.

"Pendant have more effect and it is faster plus easier to made," Aokawa-san answered my question and sip his tea in elegant manner.

"Hee... then why before you only made a bracelet?" Suddenly Bou-san asked and joined us, he sat next to Aokawa-san.

"Why...?" Arakawa-san was thingking for a while before answering him. "It is because Zain said she doesn't want to use anything beside bracelet and she said necklace is annoying when running, it kept swaying around," she take a sip from her cup as she done said that.

"Hee... then do Zein-san l-" just when i wanted to asked something about is Zein-san like running or doing sport, Naru make a loud noise and told us to go and do something.

"Do what?" Ayako-san asked a bit irritated.

"Go and look around. Mai stay here and be ready to make a tea," he answered that nonchalantly. "Ah, but don't wander alone, go with the same team as this morning," he added.

"Okay...," we said in unison. And so they left. I looked around, feeling awkward enough with two of them. When i want to sit on the sofa, Naru called me.

"Mai, sit here," there is a chair beside him and it is between him and Lin. I just stared blankly at him as if i didn't hear that clearly.

"Are you deaf or what?" He was glaring at me. I just nod a little and sat there. The chair is so soft... it is so comfortable. Such a shame the atmosphere is not as comfortable as it is.

"Please hear this and write it down, just the story he told," he gave me the recorder Arakawa-san gave to him before and paper plus pen.

"E-eh... should be here?" He replied me with nod before he added, "in english, okay? Or you can't do that?".

"I can! Hmph!" I feel enraged because of that mockery.

And so, we do our job in silent. No one talk and no unnecessary sound. Except sometimes Naru asked me to make a tea for them.


End file.
